Kenneth Hill
Kenneth Hill is a character created by The Brawlinator on The Ultimate Tournament. He is from a video game idea The Brawlinator has called Space Fighters. Official Ultimate Tournament Info Name: Kenneth Hill Universe: Space Fighters Home Arena: Area 51, year 2010. A military base known rather well by a large majority of the world, few people know it's actual purpose... a base housing top secret technology, "UFOs", and even aliens. Some people claim this, but are dismissed as insane, however, even those people have no idea what else is housed inside, a state of the art training facility where humans and even some aliens are trained in combat. Age: 20 Appearance: Kenneth is an American man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a heavy combat suit designed to reduce injury from physical combat. He also has a laser-proof sword sheath where a laser sword is kept and he carries a portable device that can become a laser shield. History: In the late 1990s and early 2000s, when Kenneth was young, he was curious about nearly everything, especially things that had to do with outer space. He often looked into a telescope on clear nights, staring into the night sky with great interest. One day, when he was just starting college, his entire life changed when a UFO crashed right outside the campus of his college. He was astounded to discover that an alien named Galex was the pilot of the ship, and he was able to help him repair his ship. a year later, he was found by mysterious men in black suits who told him to come with them. He complied, and they ended up in Area 51, where Kenneth was trained to use a laser sword and laser shield in combat. He became a combat master, and he was given the choice of either staying in college, or helping Earth against the threat of an alien threat simply called The Armada. Kenneth decided to help Earth, along with many other alien worlds, fight The Armada, and bring peace. Abilities: Is very experienced in melee combat, particularly with a laser sword and laser shield combination. Other than that, he's basically a normal human. Strengths: Very experienced in melee combat, patient. Weaknesses: Cannot attack from range, sometimes to patient for his own good, is a little naive. In case you're wondering, Space Fighters is an idea I have for a fighting game. Basically, it's a sci-fi weapon fighting game that's set in the present day around the galaxy. A lot of the story involves conspiracy theorys, as you can tell by Kenneth's home stage. Kenneth is kind of the main character of the series. His name is kind of a cross between Kenneth Arnold, who is probably the most famous UFO sighting... person, and the Betty and Barney Hill abduction, which is probably the most famous UFO abduction account. Bracket Preliminaries Arena: Drunk Duck Inn Outcome: LOSS http://z14.invisionfree.com/SSB_Mercurious/index.php?showtopic=3801 Fighters: Kenneth Hill (The Brawlinator) vs. Baboy Man (Jonno) In the end, the brute force of Baboy Man alone was enough to force Kenneth to black out, ending the match and leading Baboy Man into the semi-finals. Category:The Ultimate Tournament Category:Space Fighters